Specialized furniture such as the recline chair shown in applicant's copending application Ser. No. 618,738, filed even date herewith, entitled "Recline Chair" requires specialized lighting if reading or other visual tasks are to be accomplished while in the chair. Such chairs may be used in offices or homes and are designed for reading or writing in a more comfortable position than the usual desk and chair.
Because the user of such furniture may be in several positions from full recline to sitting up, the lighting fixture of a lamp for such furniture should be widely adjustable over the top of the chair both vertically and horizontally. It should also be readily removable from above the chair so that the user may get into and out of the chair. A lamp for use with such furniture should also be useful with a wide variety of seating, lounges or even beds, where reading or writing may be done. It should also be useful in both home and office.